


dark nights

by calarinanis



Series: a tale as old as time [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: On cold wintery nights, Sansa Stark loves nothing more than cosying up to Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a tale as old as time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	dark nights

The night was closing in upon them. Inky black tendrils swathed the sky, darkening and darkening until there was nothing save the faint crescent of the soft, blurry moon. She snuggled closer to Jon. The scent of his aftershave, heady and with a hint of musk, hit her nose as she rested her head upon his shoulder. It was her favourite place on evenings like this where the weather was dreary and cold: cuddling together on their battered old sofa with the fluffy blanket she had owned since she was a teenager. She tugged the blanket closer to her. 

Jon let out a huff.“Sans,” he said with a mild tinge of irritation. “Do you have to steal it every time?”

“I’m freezing cold,” she said with a pout.

To prove her point, she even faked a shiver and pushed the blanket a little closer to him again. Cold air hit her now-exposed arms and she felt the prick of goosebumps rise upon her arms. She rubbed her arms in an exaggerated manner. Burrowing closer still to Jon, she felt his long curls tickle her face. She screwed up her eyes and opened her mouth wide as she let out a sneeze so loud that it had to be fake. Jon pretended not to hear her. She hacked up a cough, guttural and throaty, designed to gain his sympathy. She had no such luck.

“You’re such a drama queen,” he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

But, he relented as he draped the blanket back over her with a flourish.

She smirked. “I’m the drama queen, am I?”

“Sansa Stark, you’re the best bloody drama queen.” He shook his head with a wry grin.“I don’t know how I put up with you.”

She poked him in the side, a smile appearing upon her face. “Because you love me, Jon Snow.”

“Did I say that, Sans?” He pretended to look serious. “Maybe, I just like to have someone to keep the dark nights at bay.”

They looked at each other, trying so hard to keep their emotions from showing but they failed after several seconds of staring. Deep chuckles escaped him and peals of laughter jumped out of throat finished with a snort that sounded like it came from Jon. Except, it was from her. Tears streamed down her face as she realised how unladylike she had sounded. Her mother would have been horrified to hear a snort come out of her mouth. That was more like Arya. Jon laughed with her, his face split in a smile that she rarely saw. So open, so warm and so happy. She wiped away the tears.

“I would hope that I’m a little more than just someone,” she said with a teasing air once they had both recovered themselves.

Jon slipped his hand into hers. “You know you are, sweetheart.”

She leant forward and kissed him. She could taste the ash still on his tongue, the leftover Chinese that they ate for dinner and the burn of whiskey but she didn’t mind. It was a strangely attractive combination. The gentle peck was quickly developing into something more as she felt Jon’s lips still moving against her own. It was passionate and familiar at the same time. She felt his muscular arms wrap around her body as she tasted the salt of his tongue against her own. 

They broke apart panting at the sound of the doorbell.

“Shit!” Jon ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling his curls.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked.

“I meant to tell you.” He broke off from speaking as the doorbell rang louder and louder.

“Jon?” Her voice held a question.

“I invited Arya and Gendry tonight for drinks.” He confessed, shooting an apologetic look at Sansa.

Disappointment flashed across her face but she was quick to hide it away. She wouldn’t have Jon to herself tonight but it was fine. She would have him all to herself once they went home. She just had to make sure that they did head home. The last time they came round, Arya had drunk far too much and refused to leave until Gendry made her a sword. From cocktail sticks. She squeezed Jon’s hand. It was no big deal. Smoothing down her hair, she also straightened her clothes hoping that Arya would pay no notice to the large wrinkle that had formed across her chest. She kissed Jon one last time before they opened the door.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
